


Enchanted

by ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, collegestudent!taeyong, fairy!sicheng, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctzen/pseuds/ctzen
Summary: Taeyong never really believed in anything other people say to him. He was a tough egg to crack, indeed. So, one late morning, deciding to roam around, he entered the deep forest that everybody prefers to as dangerous and scary.and yes, maybe it was indeed dangerous and scary as time goes by.Dangerous in deciding to always pay the place a visit, almost spending all of his time in there rather than his own place. Scary in a way his heart would beat continuously with the way Sicheng stares at him, head tilting in the cutest manner and smile in the most amazing way that Taeyong had to hold his breath for a moment. maybe it was just a fairy effect. yep, that should be it. nothing more.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i should make this a chapter fic or just a one shot since i still had to do red bloom. this is just a random idea that suddenly cross my mind because sicheng's fairy ear is so cute and to die for. anywys, enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ps, i'm not an english speaker nor do i live in an english speaking country so i apologize for any encountered mistakes. tysm <3

 

 

 

 

   Oddly enough, the kid who grows up to be a very attractive young man, despite having chiseled jawline and intense gaze, is cruelly all soft and genuine on the inside.

 

 

 

 

 

   _Lee Taeyong._ Known and adored by everyone, lives a few blocks near the park, which stretches into the secluded forest that nobody really bothers going into. Myths says the place is _too dangerous_ to pay a visit, and people who dared to come there hasn’t been seen coming back, presence completely gone, and so people came to assume the basic. _Death._ It was only reasonable.

 

 

 

 

 

   But Taeyong, stubborn and always curios, once stepped into the woods, his feet touching the dried twigs and fallen leaves, sun beaming brightly, covered by the broadness of trees. His feet continue to drag him nowhere, having really no destination as he let himself wander wordlessly, going deeper into the forest.

 

 

 

 

 

   The place wasn’t that bad. In fact, oddly enough, the beauty it holds is secluded, and maybe that’s why people doesn’t even bother coming, aside from the weird stories behind it, of course. The leaves were all green and alive, as if welcoming him there. It was wonderful to see the light shone brightly, reflecting the forest itself from the tiny droplets of water left from the leaves as it trickles down to the ground slowly.

 

 

 

 

    As Taeyong continued to admire the place whole heartily, a sudden movement behind his back made him turn abruptly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “Who’s that?” he at least expected a hare or some wild animal or probably what the citizens says about the forest having monsters living there to pop out and shake him to the very core, but he never got anything. He was sure there was something behind the bush though, so Taeyong continued, walking closer with measured and slow steps as not to scared the thing away. “Come on. I won’t hurt you.”

 

 

 

 

 

   The figure began to move slowly, still shaken and a bit afraid to the intruder. Taeyong’s mouth go agape, but he never let his emotions and expressions take control as he encourage the other to go out and reveal himself with small _that’s it_ and and _you’re doing well._

 

 

 

 

    The figure finally got out from the bush, fully presenting himself, and stand in front of Taeyong, and the human let himself stare.

 

 

 

 

 

    _Magical._ It was the only word Taeyong could think of to explain the creature.

 

 

 

 

 

  He has blond hair, bangs effortlessly hanging, covering his forehead. His eyes were a bit uneven, but beautifully so, nose just right to make you swoon, lips enchanting enough to keep Taeyong staring. He was wearing a light green shirt matching the forest, while there’s a hat sitting loosely on his head, and a little bag in his right torso with a brown belt to it. Lastly, his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  It was pointed and soft, just like everything about this man, as if waiting to be petted. 

 

 

 

 

  Taeyong almost reach his hand out and touch it, and it takes a lot of self-resistance not to do so because the creature was just begrudgingly beautiful.

 

 

  

 

   The creature looked back at him, eyelids fluttering for brief a moment, and Taeyong found it hard to look away.

 

 

  

 

   “Are you lost?” and his voice- it could lull someone to sleep, and maybe, Taeyong dreamed of drowning into it. “I can help you find your way out.”

 

 

 

 

 

  Taeyong let his mouth open, but he only got them to close again, to open, and close. He fumbled finding the right words to say, and the creature, finding his uneasiness, looks at him softly with a glint of sadness? in his face. Taeyong can’t quite pinpoint. It was hard being eye to eye contact with him already.   
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

   “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

 

 

 

 

  Taeyong almost slap himself for making the beautiful creature think he’s scared of him because he wasn’t even having that ounce feeling on him, which is odd, of course. But he was just so beautiful and if only Taeyong could put a name in that enchanting face of his-

 

 

 

 

   “I’m Sicheng,” he continued,  “and I happen to see you roaming around. As a protector of this place, it’s my responsibility to watch everyone who come here. I thought you’re lost and I-I thought I could maybe help.”

 

 

 

 

 

  Still, Taeyong was at lost for words. Can somebody be even this fucking beautiful, and magically so?

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "T-Taeyong. I just happen to pass b-by.” Taeyong internally slap himself twice for stuttering in front of the creature. No, Sicheng. It was his name, and beautifully so, he would like to hear and see that name over and over again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   “So you’re not lost?” Taeyong shook his head. “then what are you doing here? you can’t be just passing and walking around. Every human says how scary and dangerous our place is.” Looking at Sicheng, he knows there was no venom in his voice even if he try so hard to put some. This boy right in front of him is all soft and magical, and now, Taeyong is almost curios as to why the town even created such stories of ‘horrid creatures’ and ‘scary monsters.’ He felt bad for Sicheng and their place. This was a beauty. Everything about here is,  especially this boy in front of him.

 

 

 

 

   “You should come back home before the others see you. They might not be as welcoming as me. I suggest you don’t come back here again. It’s for your own safety.”

 

 

  

 

    Sicheng turned his back before giving Taeyong a slight nod. Walking away slowly, Taeyong kept still at his position as Sicheng turned to face him, distance just about a meter away.

 

 

 

 

   “Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Taeyong. And please beg your mind to forget this incident.” The man uttered after giving him a small dimpled smile. With that, he walked away like nothing ever happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   That night, Taeyong can’t even force himself to sleep, even if his alarm clock read 2:17 AM and he needs to be up on five for school. And when he finally did with so much determination and self-control, the image of uneven eyes, small pointed nose, full lips, blond hair, and dimpled smile fills his dream like some magic.

**Author's Note:**

> i love taewin and no one can stop me writing trashy fics about this special ship <3 i miss them asdfghjkl i've watched nct life in osaka a hundred times just to quench my thirst bcs damn taewin is so evident there. they look so cuteee :((( heart attacc hmu on twtr if u wanna have someone to talk with or you miss taewin as much as me @seacheng3


End file.
